


Нарушение правил

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс следовал многим правилам в своей жизни. А потом в его жизни появился Джон Уотсон.





	Нарушение правил

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bending the Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/676365) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



До появления в моей жизни доктора Уотсона я следовал нескольким правилам. Например, занимаясь экспериментами, я никогда не ел для того, чтобы перенаправить всю кровь к мозгу. Это срабатывало: мысли упорядочивались, а чувства обострялись. Обнаружив действенность такого метода, я взял за правило не есть и во время расследований.

Я следовал этому правилу до тех пор, пока меня не начал сопровождать Уотсон.

Он возражал. Несколько раз он зашёл очень далеко, утверждая, что голод приводит к физической слабости и потере самообладания. Для такого утверждения не было ни аргументов, ни оснований. Прежде всего, я – мозг, и, несмотря на несколько коротких инцидентов, я не должен был регулярно есть, даже когда занимался длительными и требующими физического напряжения делами. Тем не менее, Уотсон упорствовал в своих усилиях заставить меня есть, и со временем я кое-что заметил. Во-первых: если я делал перерыв, чтобы перекусить, Уотсон пользовался возможностью, чтобы присоединиться ко мне, и это хорошо на него действовало. Вернувшись из Афганистана, он всё ещё оставался слишком худым, к тому же после еды его настроение всегда улучшалось. Это имело отношение ко второму моменту, который был мною замечен: если я позволял Уотсону думать, что он помогает мне (заботясь обо мне и «напоминая», что надо бы поесть), его настроение улучшалось ещё больше. Бодрый и энергичный компаньон был предпочтительнее вялого и угрюмого. Поэтому я начал изменять собственному правилу никогда не есть во время расследований. Пара булочек с кофе, лёгкий завтрак или что-то вроде этого были небольшой ценой, которую стоило заплатить за улучшение здоровья Уотсона.

Другое правило, которое я сформулировал в начале моей карьеры – никогда никого не ждать в погоне за истиной. Несколько раз в начале моей работы, ожидая полицейских и инспекторов, я терял добычу из-за их тупости и медлительности, а чаще всего из-за того и другого. Я научился полагаться только на себя.

Пригласив Уотсона участвовать в приключении, которое оказалось нашим первым совместным делом, я изменил и этому правилу.

В самом начале нашего знакомства меня тревожило здоровье Уотсона. Но после нашей встречи оно начало улучшаться. Я сразу понял, что он был человеком действия, но для выздоравливающего инвалида суматошный образ жизни не подходил. А бездеятельность во время выздоровления сильно давила на его настроение, что в свою очередь замедляло восстановление. Не желая искать другого соседа по квартире – я знал, что не найду уже никого, кто бы так удовлетворял моим требованиям, а тем более вызывал расположение и симпатию – я поощрял участие Уотсона в расследованиях, хоть и ясно отдавал себе отчёт, что без него дело шло бы быстрее. 

Кстати, здесь я ошибся: мне не приходилось терять из-за Уотсона так много времени, как я рассчитывал поначалу. Он принял вызов и морально, и физически. Его компания оказалась достойной, и я сполна это оценил, хотя в отношении других людей и продолжил применять прежнее правило. Как только здоровье Уотсона улучшилось, восстановился его природный атлетизм, и мне больше не нужно было волноваться, что он отстанет от меня во время очередной погони. Однако его разум так и не смог идти в ногу с моим. Уотсон был умнее, чем он сам думал, но его интеллект не был равен моему. Что ж, я без ложной скромности сознавал, что таких людей, как я, было мало. Однако он прилагал все усилия, чтобы вникать в мои рассуждения и следить за моей мыслью, и это было много больше, чем делали другие. Его помощь была часто полезна, а иногда неоценима.

А затем я изменил своему самому глубоко скрываемому, строжайше охраняемому и никогда не нарушаемому правилу.

Я – просто человек, а не какое-нибудь сверхъестественное существо, независимо от того, что может сказать Уотсон, и неважно, как он описывает меня в своих историях. Я не понаслышке знаю об удовольствиях плоти. В своё время, чувствуя призывы горячей юности, я исследовал их так же нетерпеливо, как и всё, что считал нужным исследовать. Я быстро узнал – посредством наблюдения и экспериментирования – о своих предпочтениях в вопросах плотской любви и ещё тогда понял, что форма моего желания, не соответствуя стандартам современного общества, была безоговорочно классической по своей природе. На самом деле некоторые из моих самых ранних уроков в дедукции явились результатом необходимости: мне нужно было знать, к кому можно было безопасно приблизиться, а кого следовало избегать, если я хотел сохранить тайну и репутацию. Самым безопасным, конечно, было всё скрывать и справляться с потребностям тела самостоятельно. Но «безопасность» привлекала меня не больше, чем нежный пол. Кроме того, тогда у меня были некоторые юношеские романтичные понятия и тоска о чём-то ещё, кроме простого удовлетворения и поспешных полу-анонимных встреч. Я думал, что смогу найти что-то большее.

Один болезненный, почти катастрофический эксперимент по комбинации секса и чувств быстро рассеял все иллюзии, которые у меня были в этом отношении. И я дал себе твёрдое обещание, что никогда не буду делать таких ошибок. Я больше не хотел любить. А поскольку мой интерес к преступному миру усилился, я увидел мудрость – необходимость – в предотвращении любого возможного воздействия, защищая себя от будущих врагов. Моё правило расширилось: я никого не любил и ни к кому не прикасался. Никакого физического и никакого эмоционального удовлетворения. Ни один человек не стоил таких затрат.

Я годами не испытывал желание нарушить это правило. До того дня, когда встретил Уотсона.

Я – второй самый наблюдательный человек в Англии. По сути, я не испытал затруднений в том, чтобы заметить влечение, которое Уотсон испытывал ко мне с самого начала нашего знакомства. Сначала оно было слабым, главным образом из-за его физического состояния. Когда он выздоровел, признаки его физического интереса ко мне стали более частыми. Его попытки скрыть свои чувства были столь же покоряющими, как и бесполезными. Все, кроме меня, остались удивительно слепыми и не замечали робкие постоянные взгляды, которые Уотсон бросал на меня, и то, что тот под разными предлогами ко мне прикасался.

Признаюсь, я тут же обнаружил, что трудно сопротивляться желанию прикасаться к человеку, одно присутствие которого делает жизнь интереснее и гармоничнее. Было приятно идти под руку с моим другом через парк или по переулку. Мне нравилось чувствовать вес руки Уотсона на моём плече, когда тот наклонялся, чтобы вглядеться в то, что я ему показывал. Я счёл, что поездку в кэбе легче терпеть, сидя с ним бок о бок и чувствуя его бёдра и колени, сталкивающиеся с моим. Даже простые звуки его дыхания и шороха шагов оказывали на меня странный положительный эффект.

Не потребовалось много времени для понимания, что моё влечение к Уотсону было, по крайней мере, столь же сильным, как и его ко мне. И при этом для меня было нетрудно догадаться, как он отреагирует, если я решу приблизиться к нему, несмотря на то, что, в отличие от меня, Уотсон мечтал о жене, семье и собственных детях.

Но я ничего не делал. Я не препятствовал Уотсону и не поощрял его. Я думал, что со временем влечение пройдёт без каких-то усилий с обеих сторон. Поглаживая свой член во время принятия ванны (или в постели, а ещё, нечасто, в тумане парилок, когда находился там в компании Уотсона – что было опасно), я представлял руки доктора, думая о том, как его усы чувствовались бы на моих губах, животе и внутренней стороне бёдер; кончая, я сжимал зубы, чтобы не выкрикнуть его имя. Всё, что требовалось – это соблюдение тайны: моё желание никому не вредило, пока я о нём не говорил. И я готов был молчать, чтобы не рисковать самой глубокой и самой преданной дружбой, которую когда-либо знал.

Я не понимал, что мои чувства гораздо больше, чем влечение, до дела Баскервиля. Моя внезапная ревность к сэру Генри, получившему на много дней компанию моего друга, моя неспособность остаться работать в Лондоне, когда Уотсон оказался в опасности, и мои бурные эмоции, когда я понял, что Уотсон думал, будто я не доверял ему и не ценил его, были безошибочными подсказками. Это было больше, чем влечение. Простая дружба не могла вызвать такой переворот в моём обычно упорядоченном разуме. Той ночью в Баскервиль-холле, находясь в своей комнате в одиночестве и держа в руках дело сэра Генри, я заставил себя оценить все доказательства моих действий и все аспекты моих эмоций. Вывод было очевидным и неизбежным: я был на пути к тому, чтобы полюбить мужчину. Полюбить по-настоящему, на всю жизнь. И это открытие меня напугало. 

Я знал, что должен сделать. Я отдал его в руки первой подходящей кандидатуры. Мисс Морстэн была храброй, умной, преданной и любящей; в точности такой, как сам Уотсон. Она заботилась бы о нём так, как он заслужил. У Уотсона была бы семья, которую он всегда хотел. Значит, благоразумно удалив от себя Уотсона, я избежал бы мучительной любви, но при этом сохранил его дружбу.

Я предполагал, что всё будет именно так. Хотя всегда считал фатальной ошибкой строить теории, не имея всех данных. В вопросах любви и сердца я не обладал достаточными знаниями, поэтому понял свою ошибку только тогда, когда её совершил.

Расстояние и брак не остановили мою любовь к Уотсону и не обуздали мою тоску по его телу и прикосновениям. Напротив, когда я лишился его ежедневного присутствия, появилось чёткое осознание, насколько мне он дорог. Мои ночи заполнили сны о нём. До этого мне что-то снилось редко, но теперь, казалось, что стоило мне закрыть глаза, я видел Уотсона обнажённым (я хорошо изучил его тело, украдкой бросая взгляды на него в турецкой бане и в то время, когда делил с ним номера в гостиницах). Мне снилось, как он улыбался, лёжа рядом со мной в моей одинокой постели, или вставал на колени, с тёмными от желания глазами, и с нежностью брал у меня в рот. Доказательства моей ночной тоски стали удручающе обычными на прохладном полотне моих простыней.

Я смирился тем, что сам обрёк себя на молчание. Скрывая это знание в самых глубоких слоях моего разума, я отвлекался работой. Это не обуздывало мои чувства, но усталость истощала моё тело и сдерживала мои сны.

А потом появился Мориарти. И всё остальное утратило значение перед насущной необходимостью победить его и созданную им организацию. Кроме того, предстояло защитить тех немногих, кого я ценил – миссис Хадсон, Лестрейда, брата и Уотсона – от тех, кто попытается навредить мне, причиняя зло моим близким. Спасти Лондон, и пусть в небольшом, но очень реальном смысле, Англию, от коррупции, которая угрожала самой ткани справедливости, делающей эту страну такой, какой она была.

При всём своём интеллекте и знаниях, Мориарти никогда не предполагал, что на самом деле значил для меня Уотсон. Несмотря на это, он понимал, что Уотсон всегда останется на моей стороне. Что ж, и я это понимал, и мне действительно в тот момент было этого достаточно, а претендовать на большее для меня уже не имело смысла: слишком поздно. 

Я должен был понять кое-что о моём друге ещё тогда. Но, признаюсь, я не приходил к правильному выводу до тех пор, пока не услышал в его голосе невыразимое горе и муку, когда он неоднократно выкрикивал моё имя, глядя в бездну водопада, что стала, как он думал, моей могилой.

Я не был единственным, кто любил, несмотря на правила, или скрывал любовь от объекта любви. Я знал, что Уотсон привязан ко мне, но долго не понимал, что он любил меня так же сильно, как свою Мэри. 

Я действовал бы по-другому, если бы знал? Это был один вопрос среди многих, которые преследовали меня все три года, когда мы были так далеко друг от друга. Однако к тому времени, когда обстоятельства изменились настолько, чтобы позволить мне вернуться, я решил для себя один вопрос.

Некоторые правила были предназначены для того, чтобы их изменять по ходу жизни. Потому что жизнь мудрее нас и преподносит нам сюрпризы, о которых мы не смели и мечтать. 

Пришло время – и я вернулся. И мы с Уотсоном вновь встретились, тут же пускаясь в очередное приключение. 

После поимки Морана я пригласил Уотсона на ужин. А потом мы шли по улице, беспечно болтая и радуясь присутствию друг друга, как будто и не было этих горьких лет. При этом я придерживался определённого маршрута: к дому Уотсона. На Бейкер-стрит зияло разбитое выстрелом окно, там было сейчас неуютно, а нам нужны были тишина и возможность побыть наедине. 

Когда Уотсон сел в своё кресло, я немедленно устроился рядом на ковре, глядя на него снизу вверх и задержав одну руку на его колене мягким тёплым прикосновением. Он замер, на какой-то миг даже зажмурился, словно опасаясь, не видение ли я и не исчезну ли, как дух. 

Тогда я заговорил. Так, как не говорил ни с кем. 

Я сказал, что прошу у него прощения за скрытность.

И за то, что невольно обманул его, заставив поверить в свою гибель. 

Сказал, что благодарен ему за всё, что он сделал для меня. 

Я сказал, что люблю его. 

Любил всегда.

И никогда не перестану. 

Ничего на свете я так не ждал, как его ответа. 

К счастью, это было недолго. Уотсон сидел какое-то время, выпрямившись и широко распахнув глаза от эмоций, которые я не осмелился бы назвать. А потом он сполз со своего кресла, чтобы сесть передо мной. Его руки крепко обхватили меня за плечи, а губы нашли мои губы, и он меня поцеловал.

Долго же я ждал этого чувства – прикосновения его усов к моей коже. Это оказалось самым приятным и трепетным ощущением из испытанных мной. Но дух у меня захватило от иного – от той нежности, тоски и любви, которыми были полны его поцелуи. 

Я хотел его так долго, поэтому, как ни сдержан был мой разум, моё тело пылало нетерпением, и мои руки настойчиво искали, что можно расстегнуть, снять, отбросить в сторону, чтобы устранить между нами все препятствия. 

Но в этом Уотсон оказался намного мудрее, чем я. Через несколько минут он отстранился, поднял меня на ноги и отвёл в свою спальню. Ловко раздев нас обоих, он уложил меня в постель и начал исследовать каждый дюйм моего тела губами, пальцами и языком.

Сам не знаю, как я это пережил, не расплавившись как масло на солнце. Моя голова кружилась, мысли спутывались, напряжение накатывало волнами, каждая сильнее предыдущей. 

Я произносил какой-то невнятный лепет, тянул руки к моему другу, шептал: 

– Уотсон, я... я... – и не мог ничего сказать. 

– Ш-ш-ш... Холмс, – тихо произнёс он, прикасаясь губами к моему соску. – Позвольте мне сделать это, пожалуйста. Позвольте мне узнать вас, любимый.

Любимый. 

Я не мог сделать ничего, кроме как подписать полную капитуляцию:

– Да. Да, что угодно. Но потом и вы позвольте мне узнать вас.

Мой Уотсон посмотрел на меня с любовью, и в глубине его глаз замерцало озорство: 

– Вы всегда всё знаете.

– Не всё, – выдохнул я. – Но я хочу узнать всё. 

Счастье, трепет и преданность осветили выразительные черты лица Уотсона. 

– Вы слишком хороши в познании, так что я требую фору, – тепло улыбнулся он и, скользнув ниже, обхватил меня губами.

Я продержался ничтожно короткое время. Возможно, я почувствовал из-за этого некоторое смущение, но как я мог продержаться долго, когда счастье и чувственное удовольствие было таким всепоглощающим!

Едва я вернулся в реальность и мог вспомнить своё имя, как дало о себе знать ещё одно сформулированное мною правило: изучение предмета, который вас очень интересует – лучшее из занятий. 

Член Уотсона был крупным, нежным и горячим на моём языке. А вкус был тонким, интимным, совершенно несравнимым ни с чем. Всё это, несомненно, требовало самого тщательного исследования. Однако стоны наслаждения и страстные крики, которые издавал Уотсон, свернули меня с пути сосредоточенного изучения на жаркую дорогу желания: мой член снова начал твердеть. И обещал продержаться дольше, чем в первый раз. 

 

С тех пор мы были вместе во всех отношениях. Сначала я пытался отказываться от нашей взаимной страсти, когда мы занимались расследованиями, но это быстро делало нас обоих недовольными и раздражительными. И мы не пренебрегали потребностью выражать любовь друг к другу. 

Со временем я изменил ещё больше правил ради него – так же, как и он ради меня. Будучи правдивым рассказчиком, сейчас он больше лжёт в своих историях, чтобы лучше защитить нас обоих от осуждения общества, несправедливости закона и преступных намерений наших противников.

Мы оба слуги справедливости, которые, тем не менее, изменяют – или разрушают – любые правила ради друг друга. Это – исключение, которое только подтверждает остальные правила.


End file.
